HetaliaHunger games cross over :3
by Czech-Republic
Summary: Title says it all


I dont own any Hetalia characters I just own Czech, Slovakia, and my own words :D Oh and yes Im well awair that this is both similair and different from the hunger games so just deal with it and suck it up you bitches ;D))

It was just a normal day for Czech. She went out to the forest grabbing her bow and walking around a bit until she spotted a deer. Quickly aiming at it she steadied her breath until a certain englishman decided to come along and ruin it for her by scaring it away.

"Dude what the heck are you doing?" America asked cocking his head as the deer ran away.  
She aimed her bow down giving the string some slack before glaring a bit at the american. "Well I was going to kill that deer until you decided to show up and be an asshole and scare it away."  
"Who cares its not like anyones gonna take it anyway considering it was killed by you" America replied with sneer before walking over to his trap and picking up the dead rabbit. "Why would you do something like that anyway when you can do this and have everything done for you."  
She grunted at him trying to be a smart ass before putting her bow back in the hole in the tree. "Because doing it with a bow and arrow is more fun and challenging unlike your stupid traps and plus, thats just called being lazy" She barked back at him before walking away clearly pissed.  
"Hey what the hell I didnt mean it like that." He looked at her harshly before she pushed him away making him fall back a bit.  
" Whatever just leave me alone you stupid american." She hissed before going under the fence and to her house seeing Slovakia in a dress.  
"Why the hell are you in a dress?" She looked at her a bit confused.  
" Why do you think? Todays the reaping dumbass you need to get ready too" Slovakia quickly rebuttled back.  
Rolling her eyes Czech went to her room quickly washing her hair in the crappy bathtubs they had in their district. She lived in the poverty district and she was well aware of that. Finishing up her bath she dried herself and put on her old dress that she had worn to her high school graduation. After finishing putting up her hair she walked into the living room with the look of death and a "I really dont want to be here" kinda stare. "So we gotta go now right?"  
Slovakia looked at her before sighing and getting up from where she was sitting. "Yeah so lets go."  
As they walked down the street she looked at the other older people sitting in rickety old chairs moving back and forth. She was slightly disgusted by them but kept trudging on finally getting to the giant crowd of people waiting to get a small sample of their blood taken before standing in front of the stage to wait for whoever got picked for the annual hunger games. She saw Ukraine walk onto the stage prepped up and ready for the day of picking tributes. She recognized her from the years before...she had seen one of her best friends Hungary be picked for the annual hunger games in 2008 but she never had returned alive. The ironic part was if it wasn't for that stupid tribute from district 3 she might still be here.  
"Oh im so excited for all of this~ Its the 2012 hunger games who wouldnt be~?" As Ukraine said this about half of the crowd raised their hands making Czech smirk a bit from the humor of the situation.

"Oh, well, this wasnt how the other districts were...but let us continue~ We start with the female tribute~" Ukraine reached into the jar as Czech watched not feeling the slightest bit of fear.  
"Nikole Hansel?" Ukraine read out as her own name rang through the speakers. She went wide eyed as her name buzzed in her head. Slowly and unconciencly she started to walk up the the stage fear looming over her. Ukraine started to talk to her but everything seemed to be crumbling in her world as she blocked out all the noise happening then until she heard the next name be called. "Gilbert Beilshmidt?"  
Czech replayed that name...Gilbert...she felt like she knew it...like it was from a distant memory. She looked up to see this Gilbert start to walk up to the stage. He was and albino...she remembered and albino from school...he was arrogant and always calling himself awesome. And he had that annoying laugh that for some odd reason she found it kind of cute. She had a crush on him...but it was a long time ago...she didnt feel the same for him now...at least she thought she didn't. He looked at her with his signature smirk played onto his lips.  
"Hallo frau~ Its been a vhile hasn't it?" He said to her as Ukraine was busy talking about stuff that nobody really cared about.  
"Do I know you?" She replied playing it off like she didn't know him hoping that he would leave her alone.  
"Oh please, ve vent to school togezher, of course jou know me...und...I heard from Francis und Antonio zhat jou liked me too~" He smirked again knowing that he was getting to her by the small blush on her cheeks.  
"Pffttt whatever" She averted his gaze so that he would stop talking to her and also to hide her blush...so it was proven...she did still have feelings for the albino...dammit. As they got into the car to head to the train that would take them to the Capitol she had to fake a conversation with her sister and start to talk to Ukraine in the car ride just so that she wouldn't have to talk to Prussia. Talking to Ukraine literally put her to sleep making it so that when she woke up they were already at the train station. As they got into their cabin she sat on the other side of it with her trainer England. During the train ride she talked to England about strategies and ways to stay alive during the games and how to not screw up and give yourself away to the enemy occasionally glancing at Prussia to see what he was doing. He just watched her talk to England a slight smile on his lips as he occasionally drank some of his beer. He was toying with her, he knew he was getting to her...and now he just had to wait.


End file.
